kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Cindy Crawford
Cindy Crawford (Cynthia Ann Crawford) u lind më 20 shkurt 1966 në DeKalb, Illinois, në ShBA. Është fotomodele dhe aktore amerikane. (Ekziston edhe një aktore e filmave pornografik, e cila po ashtu e përdor këtë emër). Fillimet Ajo u zbulua rastësisht nga një fotograf i një gazete, i cili e vërejti atë si 16 vjeçare gjatë punës së saj të verës kur punonte në fushë të misrit, dhe e fotografoi. Fotografia kishte shumë sukses dhe e bindi atë të filloj me punën si modele. Ajo studioi kiminë inxhinierike në Northwestern University. Mirëpo edhe pse kishte nota shume të larta si në kolegj e ashtu edhe në shkollën e lartë, nuk arriti të përfundoj studimet. Ajo e la shkolliminn që ti përkushtohet plotësisht karrierës se saj si modele. Pas punës me fotografin Victor Skrebneski në Chicago dhe suksesit të arritur ajo shkoi në New York City në vitin 1986. Karriera Prej vitit 1989 deri 1995 Crawford ishte udhëheqëse e emisionit në MTV „House of Style”. Në vitin 1992 u hoqën në Norvegji reklamat me foton e saj përgjatë rrugëve, sepse autoritetet norvegjeze vërtetuan një rritje 300% të aksidenteve të automjeteve, pasi që shoferët kishin humbur vëmendjen gjatë vozitjes duke i shikuar fotot e saj. Craword është 1.76 m e gjatë, ka sy dhe flokë ngjyrë kafeje. Karakteristika kryesore e saj si manekine ishte shenja (nishani) mbi buzë. Ajo ishte supermodelja e parë moderne e cila u fotografua lakuriq për “Playboy” në vitin 1988. Ajo u radhit në listën e “Playboy” në vendin e 5 nga 100 yjet më tërheqëse të shekullit të XX. Ajo ka qenë në faqen e parë të më shume se 600 revistave në tërë botën, sidomos në ato më me renome si në „Vogue”, “W”, “People”, “Harper's Bazaar”, “ELLE” dhe “Allure”. Në vitin 1997 u zgjodh nga “Shape Magazine” (pas Demi Moore-it) në vendin e dytë të femrave më të bukura në botë. Në vitin 2002 „People Magazine” e zgjodhi në mesin e 50 njerëzve më të bukur në botë. Së bashku me topmodelet e tjera të gjeneratës së saj (Claudia Schiffer, Kate Moss, Naomi Campbell, Elle Macpherson dhe Christy Turlington) themeloi të ashtuquajturat kafene të modës, “Fashion Café”. Në vitin 1995 ishte sipas revistës “Forbes” modelja më e paguar në botë, me një fitim të vitit prej 6,9 milionë dollarësh Për rolin e saj në “Fair Game” u nominua dy herë për „Razzie Award”, si ylli i ri më i dobët dhe si aktorja më e keqe e rolit kryesor. Ajo publikoi një numër të madh të kasetave me ushtrime sporti, këtu pati më shumë sukses se sa në karrierën e saj si aktore. Ajo posedon firmën e saj të produksionit „Crawdaddy Inc.”. Jeta private Ajo ishte e martuar prej vitit 1991 deri 1995 me aktorin Richard Gere. Martesa e tyre ishte e shoqëruar nga shumë thashetheme mbi homoseksualitetin e te dyve, gjë që ata gjithmonë e hodhën poshtë. Gjatë martesës së tyre këto thashetheme u ushqyen edhe më shume kur Cindy në gusht të 1993 u paraqit në faqen e parë të “Vanity Fair” në një pozitë paksa provokuese me këngëtaren e popullarizuar K.D. Lang, e cila ishte haptas homoseksuale. Ajo është që nga viti 1998 e martuar me Rande Gerber dhe ka dy fëmijë (Presley dhe Kaja). Filmografia *The Simian Line (2000) ... si Sandra *Cindy Crawford: A New Dimension (2000) *The Secret World of... Supermodels (1998) *Beautopia (1998) *Sesame Street: Elmopalooza! (1998) *54 (1998) *Frasier: Halloween (1997) *Fair Game (1995) ... si Kate McQueen *Catwalk (1995) *Unzipped (1995) *Cindy Crawford: The Next Challenge Workout (1993) *Cindy Crawford: Shape Your Body Workout (1992) *The Secret of my success (1987) *Days of our lives Lidhje të jashtme * * Faqja Zyrtare * Cindy Crawford's profile in the FMD-database Category:Aktore Category:Fotomodele Category:Amerikan da:Cindy Crawford de:Cindy Crawford en:Cindy Crawford eo:Cindy CRAWFORD es:Cindy Crawford fr:Cindy Crawford ja:シンディ・クロフォード nl:Cindy Crawford no:Cindy Crawford sr:Синди Крафорд sv:Cindy Crawford